


Really? It was obvious!

by Perxita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feeding, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Translation, Wooing, clueless stiles, obvious Jackson, take care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perxita/pseuds/Perxita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jackson comes back from London he has changed. Not all notice it, therby he is trying so hard.<br/>Ten times Stiles wonders about Jackson.<br/>Once Jackson desperate.</p><p>Stiles is sick.<br/>Jackson takes care of him, in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. 1. Someone cares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about to translate the tenth chapter - nearly finished.  
> I thought I give you today a little taste of my english lol
> 
> Have fun reading

"You stay here," growled the wolf.  
"But I have ...."  
"Has nothing changed? I was hoping that Derek has instilled you some sense in the meantime, since you two are now best buddies. "  
The blond wolf huffed applied.  
"What do you mean?"  
Indignant Stiles looked at his opponent.  
"Nothing! Nothing! "  
Frantic Jackson opened the car door and burst into the grocery store.

"Honestly I thought London would have done him good, but it's gotten worse." Groaned Stiles.  
"It has changed a lot."  
Laughing Danny patted his shoulder from the back seat.  
"Believe me, it has really changed a lot."  
"Well, in my eyes he is still the same asshole as before. Can you tell me what I've done to him? It's not my fault that Scott has forgotten that I can’t eat right now because of my sore throat. Why do I have to go to a pack meeting when I'm sick? I want back in my bed at least it was warm and all the great drugs that I had there. " Sighed Stiles.  
"Derek had been thinking about whether we should all meet in your room. Do you think the space would have been enough? " Ethan looked at his boyfriend quizzically.  
"Maybe, but I doubt that the sheriff had been thrilled if we had killed all of his candy hidings." Grinned Danny.  
"What? How? Where? ".  
Horrified Stiles turned to the two.  
"Calm down, your father is doing well and the little bit of sugar doesn’t kill him." Grinned the dark blonde.  
"My father hid candy and you tell me I should not be upset?"  
"We must promise Derek that we don’t tell you." Said Ethan.  
"Since Derek is working with my Dad everything have become worse."  
Snorting Stiles turned back and looked for the right music for his mood. It really was to despair!  
Shortly after, the car door was opened again, Jackson gave two bags back before getting in.  
"Here, I got something for you."  
From the third bag that stood between his legs Jackson got a scarf. It was a pink-purple striped wool scarf wich was at least eight feet long. He looked really warm and soft and Stiles already felt that this disgusting scrape was less alone from the sight . Without getting to defend Jackson can wrapped the scarf around Stiles neck before he dug back into the bag.  
"And I've brought cough drops. Here .... "  
The long fingers had the candy already liberated from the paper and held it against Stiles lips. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth and with a satisfied smile Jackson shoved it into his mouth.  
Again he felt the hand from Danny wich patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. When he looked in the rearview mirror he could see how the two grins broadly.


	2. 2. Someone buys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles should working but Cora has destroyed his laptop.  
> Someone got him new work material.

Stiles desperately hammered on the keyboard of his laptop.  
"Coooooorrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!"  
The girl wich was a little younger as he slowly came down the stairs.  
"Yes Stiles?" She asked innocently.  
"Were you on my laptop?"  
"Yup."  
"Why? Haven’t you one? "  
Irritated, he looked at her.  
"Well I'm was skyping with Lexi and she has told me something very funny and I was laughing and ... and I've just had a drink and ...."  
Enervated Stiles rubbed his hands through his face.  
"What have you spilled on mine?"  
"Maybe Coke and ketchup." She whispered, looking at him with wide eyes.  
From the kitchen was heard an amused chuckle.  
"This is not fucking funny Peter," cursed Stiles.  
"Oh yea it is."  
The older man leaned against the kitchen counter and drank his coffee.  
"It's your niece. Together with Derek you are the only halfway normal adult here. Explain to her at last the meaning of "mine" and "yours"! "  
"I'm not five!" Cora protested loudly.  
"Sometimes you act like that."  
Under non-understandable grumbling Stiles grabbed his things.  
"What are you doing?"  
Cora had come to him and grabbed him on the upper arm.  
"I'm going home. Without my laptop I can’t work and you alone explain that to your brother. "  
"Stiiiiihhhhhiiiiiilllleeeeeeessssssss you can’t do this to me."  
Again she looked at him with her puppy look. No, it don’t worked, not one bit!  
"This time you're on your own there through, I'm not your fool!" he snarled.  
"Oh that's just Stiles laptop, it’s not bad if I drown it in Coke! "  
"Now first you sit down on the couch, Cora makes you a hot chocolate and I'll take care of the rest"  
Gently Peter took his bag from his hand and pushed him towards the couch.  
"I will not work again on your monster, that's like to carve cuneiform in stones."  
"That really hits me now. Don’t forget, if I wasn’t Derek would only communicate via Growl and eyebrow Morse code with you. "  
Snorting Stiles dropped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Somewhere were reruns of Star Trek and for the next hour he heard nothing from Cora or Peter.  
Only when the entrance door opened he briefly raised his gaze. Jackson, who had really been missing him for his luck.  
There went another half an hour until Peter came to him and the TV turned off.  
"Hey!"  
Indignant Stiles looked at him.  
"Come with me and see if you're happy with it." Grinning Peter winked at him.  
When he raised his eyes he saw Jackson sitting at the large dining table, he peered at the laptop in front of him.  
Unwilling Stiles got up and followed Peter.  
"Sit down."  
Jackson stood up and offered him to his chair.  
"I haven’t been able to install everything, but the most important things I got from the stick wich Peter has given me."  
Questioningly Stiles looked at the older man.  
"From time to time I make a backup copy." He shrugged.  
"It seems that not only Cora has to learn what "mine" and "yours" is." Growled Stiles.  
"Do not worry, I haven’t touched your porn." Grinned Peter.  
Blushing Stiles turned back to the laptop.  
“It has an antireflection screen, you can also drop by to use it as a touchpad."  
Suddenly Jackson bent over him and touched the screen to demonstrate it to him.  
"The casing is extra sturdy and the seller said a spilled Coke don’t mind.”  
Surprised Stiles looked at the blond wolf, just inches separated their faces.  
"The graphic card isn’t the latest, but it has a very strong running processor and a battery life of over ten hours. I specially said that I need something with which you can work outside. "  
"Ok."  
Stiles nodded wordlessly.  
"I didn’t know wich OS you prefer to work, so I have the latest Windows installed. If you prefer to work with Lotus or so Danny can install that too, he can do it better than I. "  
Jackson turned his gaze away from the screen and looked at Stiles.  
"Thank you."  
"Well we can’t allow that our nerd stands without his favorite toy."  
Although his words were harsh, a warm, soft smile played around Jackson's lips.


	3. 3. Someone feeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has forgotten his food.  
> Wild theories.  
> Someone who gives him food.

"What's up Stiles?" Scott wanted to know when his best friend sat down with a deep sigh at the table.  
"I forgot my lunch."  
"Again?" Questioningly Isaac raised an eyebrow.  
"I've researched it until three and this morning totally overslept. I had no time to make me lunch and I got my money at home. "Groaned Stiles.  
"This is already the fourth time in the last two weeks." Noted Scott.  
"Exactly. How can I grow up to be a healthy, strong man if I ever forget my food? Do you think it's a new tactic with Derek tries to make me realize that I don’t belong to the pack? "  
His two friends blankly looked at him.  
"Well, he showered me with research so I'm far too late to bed with, in the morning I forget my breakfast and I’m too weak for training. Then he can again say "Stiles to keep up with us you need more muscle mass, we can’t always look that nothing happened to you." And then I roll my eyes and he pulls his eyebrows together, which means something like, I am the Alpha and if you don’t like what I say you can disappear. " Stiles explained.  
"Uh ok." Confused Scott shook his head.  
"No, that's not ok. I’mjust as much pack as everyone else. Just because I’m a human he doesn’t need to treat me that way. I mean he dosen’t treated Allison and Lydia that way. But that's probably something else. Probably because they have werewolf boyfriends. Maybe I should let me fuck by a werewolf and then ... then .... " He sigh and shook his head.  
Startled, Scott snorted half of its juice on his tray.  
"What?"  
"Oh, you know what I mean. Since you're Alpha and between you and Allison it’s all normall again he treats her like a princess. And Lydia, I do not know if he is afraid of her or of Aiden. "  
"When you see that way there is only one possibility, Peter! Go tiger! " Laughed Isaac.  
"Eww."  
Disgusted Stiles shook his head.  
"So nothing against Peter, in the last months he is not quite as psychopathic. But he's still creepy creepy. "  
"He is too old and ...." continued Scott.  
"He's just too old, he could be your father."  
Wild Scott gestured with his hands to clarify his displeasure.  
"Then only stay Jackson, Derek or me." Said Isaac.  
"Jackson and Derek? You be kidding. So I let myself bullying more? I'm not a masochist! "  
"Well, in the case … hello new boy friend." Isaac smiled broadly and patted Stiles hand.  
"Um Isaac, not that I do not appreciate your offer, but ...."  
Slowly Stiles pulled his hand back.  
"Nobody loves me." Isaac played sobbed.  
"No, Derek is not afraid of you, and I would have to protect you from him." Said Stiles.  
"What’s up?”  
Aiden and Lydia sit down at the table.  
"Stiles spurned my love." Grinned Isaac.  
"Did you forget your food again?", Lydia asked with a sigh.  
His eyes gave her roles as a response and without further to say anything she tapped wildly at her smartphone.  
"You have to eat something Stiles, otherwise Derek begins again to howl around that you're too weak." Said Aiden.  
At the same time Scott and Isaac began to laugh. The wolf blankly looked at the two.  
"Stiles suffers from the delusion that Derek spills him with work so that he forget his food ." Lydia explained bored.  
"This is not a delusion!" Protested Stiles.  
"Sure. This is something I trust Peter to but not Derek. "  
With relish, Lydia shoved a fries in her mouth and grinned at Stiles.  
"You all don’t take me seriously! I don’t know why I'm even friends with you. "He groaned.  
"Because we love you." Suggested Scott.  
"And because you always have an open window for us." Said Isaac.  
"And because we always have your best interests at heart." Continued Lydia after.  
"I go to the library there at least I don’t having trouble with my so-called friends."  
Stiles took his backpack and started to stand up as a strong hand pushed him back into his chair.   
Startled, he looked up.  
"Jackson!"  
"Sit down and keep your mouth." Growled the wolf.  
A tray was unceremoniously placed on the table and Jackson dropped snorting into the chair next to Stiles.  
"Someday I'll kill Harrison."  
Tired, he rubbed over his face and sighed heavily. Then he put a plate in front of Stiles fully with all possible food.  
"Eat!"  
Stiles just put on to protest, as the young wolf put his index finger over his mouth.  
"And please spare me your theory how Derek tries to throw out the pack, it’s more than ridiculous."  
The other four could not suppress a grin. So Stiles ate everything in silence what Jackson had placed before him. When his plate was empty and he was really fed up feeling Jackson pushed chocolate pudding in front of him.  
"As a reward, because you have behaved well. You eat all and you were quiet.", The wolf   
whispered to him.


	4. 4. Someone .... ahhhhwwww ... fuck ... is shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is forced to buy a new pair of pants. Lydia, Danny and the rest of the pack give their opinion in this regard. Only Jackson is silent.

What had he been admitted?  
Really?  
Was it not enough, that he was going to that stupid party?   
Had he go to shopping with Lydia, Danny and Jackson?

"Fits the jeans?" Asked Lydia through the curtain.  
"No." he growled.  
This damned jeans were at least five sizes too small. Had Lydia it out of the children's department? Had this shop a children's department at all?  
"Come out and show them to me." His friend told him.  
"No!"  
God forbid, neither Danny nor Jackson could see him so, that would be more than embarrassing.  
"Come out, Danny Jackson and look for shirts."  
No, he wouldn’t show the whole world these pants.  
"If you don’t get out, I'm coming to you."

Sighing, Stiles revealed his fate, and pushed the curtain aside. Lydia immediately grabbed his arm and dragged him into the middle of the corridor opposite a large mirror. With critical mine she circled him, grabbed his butt, pushed his shirt up, her hand slide into his waistband and pulled and dragged the pants so that Stiles believed his balls would squashed into mush.   
"Do you want to torture me, or rather sexually harass?" He snorted.  
"I only look if the jeans fit well." Lydia explained shaking her head.  
"DANNY!" She shouted through half the shop and gestured that he should come to them.  
Even before Stiles was able to escape back to his cabin the other two guys were back with them.  
"What do you mean?" Lydia wanted to know.  
And Danny busied himself at the jeans.

Silently Stiles wondered whether he had become resistant to the constant touching or if the pants just broke all circulation in his reproductive organs. The fact was, Lydia and Danny, both on an attractiveness scale at least a nine, repeatedly touched his cock and nothing happend. Maybe he was not bi-but asexual. Wanking people who were asexual? Was there the variant that you were sexually aroused only by your own touch? Was it called esexuell (ego sexually)?  
The sound of a phone camera interrupted his thoughts.  
"Did you just photographed my butt?" Asked Stiles scared.  
Danny nodded absently. Before Stiles was able to take the phone out of his hand it rang.  
"Ethan says the pants looks good and I should stay away from you." Laughed Danny.  
"Allison says you should buy the jeans and Scott will never get those pictures again. I stroke him right out of my shopping list, he has as little taste as you"  
Danny grinned broadly at him.  
"From Cora and Aiden thumb up. Peter wants to know if there is even the pants one size smaller. "  
Lydia rolled her eyes.  
"Derek thinks you have too skinny legs and Isaac that his offer still stands. Do I need to understand this? "  
Frustrated Stiles shook his head.  
"You haven’t send it to my dad and Melissa?"  
"Your dad's the sheriff." Indignant Danny looked at him.  
"As well, I’m sure Derek will show him the picture and the two will develop a new training plan for you."  
Why did not instantly a hole open in the ground in which he could disappear? Was it too much to ask to have normal friends? What had he done wrong to be punished like that?  
"And what did you mean, Jackson?", Lydia wanted to know.  
Yes what did Jackson mean? That was certainly the icing of this horror trip. Only then Stiles realized that Jackson was lost in thought and had been staring at him all the time. Absent he bit his lower lip. Then he shook his head as if he tried to free himself from his thoughts.  
"That bad? I know that I am too thin, but you don’t have to stare at me like that." Grumbled Stiles and disappeared back into the cabin.  
Low murmur reached him which he didn’t understand and then a little louder as Lydia and Danny said goodbye to Jackson. What an ass! All thought this pants were ok, except for Mr. Perfect. Stiles decided to buy the jeans out of spite and wear as often as possible just to annoy Jackson.

As Stiles came to his room in the evening there was a bag on his bed. There stuck in a small note on which stand "something fitting to your new jeans."  
Carefully picked Stiles a T-shirt, a shirt and a hoodie from the bag. The T-shirt was black and had a silver Batman logo on the chest. Instant Stiles tries it on, it clung like a second skin on his body. First he tried to pull the shirt over it, but with the T-shirt it was too tight.The fine material, Stiles suspected that it was a kind of silk, leaving a pleasant shiver, his nipples turned to excited and stood out clearly visible. He quickly pulled the hoodie over it, wich were not so thin as his old. It was warm and as his fingers stroked over the inside he noticed how soft it was.  
In this skin-tight blue jeans, that black T-shirt or that black shirt and the red hoodie he certainly didn’t look like a top model. But he could definitely go to the party without that Lydia forced him to chance five more times.


	5. 5. Someone interrupts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens if Greenberg is drunk and wants to help?

The party was loud, crowded and there was a lot of alcohol. Not that Stiles didn’t like partys, but to be bumped every second of a total stranger was definitely not his thing.  
Air, he urgently needed fresh air. Before he could reach the patio door he was grabbed hard on the upper arm.

"Stilinskiiiiii," Greenberg shouted in his ear.  
Greenbergs parties were legendary therefore always all came.  
"Did I already introduced you the best friend of my brother?"  
His classmate was definitely not sober and it was not clear whether he supported the guy standing next to him or vice versa.  
"No you didn’tt." Grinned Stiles.  
"Stilinski this is Tom, he's twenty-three, a medical student, plays hockey, like those weird movies that you always look and .... and ..... Did I mention that he is the best friend of my brother?"  
Greenberg looked at him questioningly and Stiles nodded.  
"Tom this is Stilinski, um .... Stiles. We are together in the Lacrossteam, but he always sits on the bench. The coach likes me more." Greenberg began to giggle like a girl.  
"He hangs out with quite strange people. I mean Stiles, Derek Hale and these twins, really?"  
He shook his head so much that you had to have fear, he gets a head trauma.  
"But he is also the best friend of our captain and somehow he has managed that Lydia, Danny and also Jackson hang out with him, even though he's a total nerd. I mean the really not bad mate, but .... He likes this whole nerd stuff and reads constantly in old books. and yes he is still a virgin. "  
Up to this point, Stiles found the whole thing somewhat amusing, but that was really too much.  
"Nice to meet you, Tom, but I have to look for the others, I’m the driver today."  
Only Greenberg didn’t let go.  
"No way the party has only just begun and Tom is looking for someone to dance."  
With these words, Greenberg pressed him against the broad chest of Tom.  
"Umm ....."  
Not that Tom isn’t handsome. Big, dark wavy hair, piercing blue eyes and full, beautifully curved lips. Or that the chest haven’t felt good, wide and seemingly very muscular. Or that he didn’t smell good. God Tom smelled fantastic. But why did Greenberg pressed the two together as if they were his lunchbread?  
Only when Tom put his arms loosely around Stiles and he imitated the movement caused Greenberg rid of them.  
"And now you love each other and make sweet Nerdbabys." He babbled, laughing and walked away.  
For a moment they stood stock-still, it was really embarrassing.  
"Um, I'm really sorry for Jo behaves." Tom murmured in Stiles ear.  
"I'm used to a lot of him." He laughed against his broad chest.  
Greenberg really did everything to be a good host. There was always more than enough to eat and drink, especially alcohol, there was dope, Greenberg ensure alwaysgood music and at any party he tried to be a matchmaker. Until now, Stiles had always evaporate, but this time Greenberg was faster. At least Tom was good looking..  
"I just asked him who is the cute guy with the moles and I already had you in my arms."  
Tom was not quite sober Stiles could smell it, but the warm breath wich grazed his ear caused a pleasant goosebumps.  
"Cute?" He echoed somewhat taciturn.  
"Sexy?" Tom laughed rough.  
"In that pants you look banned good."  
Large hands moved slowly deeper, lay down on Stiles butt.  
"And that shirt .... I was wondering if it is painted on your bare skin."  
Thumb slipped under the waistband of his pants and pulled Stiles even closer to the other body. It was the first time that he came so close to another person. Yes he had danced with Lydia, but that was in contrast to the here and now a children's birthday. For Stiles there was no doubt that he liked both women as well as men, maybe a little more men. The whole time he was surrounded by sexy men, even Danny was pure temptation on two legs. And he? It felt good that now someone found him sexy and that Tom was handsome was like a cherry on his favorite ice cream sundaes.  
"Are you always so quiet or ...?"  
"I've never danced so with someone. I'm not used to it, usually only my friends flirting. I’m the wallflower."  
"You're definitely no wallflower and it's a shame that no one has seen how good you look."  
Tom's lips touched gently the skin on his neck and Stiles pushed even closer to him. Damn it felt good, very, very good. Stiles felt his blood rushing through his body and gathering more and more between his legs. Apparently he was not the onlyone.  
"God Stiles." Tom groaned in his ear.  
"You have to believe me normaly I'm not doing something like that ... I ... I ... You make me crazy, I saw you and wanted you. I want to get to know you, I want… . "  
The voice was lost in the loud music and Stiles looked up surprised. Tom's smile could melt icebergs and certainly before Stiles was able to defend himself, he was captivated by those blue eyes. Slowly Tom bent down to him.  
"May I kiss you?"  
Stiles could only nod silently and closed his eyes.  
But before their lips met, he was rudely pulled away from Tom.

"WHAT?"  
Furious, he turned around. That should be his first real kiss be and as long as the world don’t get down, nobody could stop him.  
"I really don’t want to disturb you, but you have to drive Lyd home." Aiden said contritely.  
"I have … what?" Stiles asked incredulously.  
"We have all drank and Lydia isn’t doing well."  
Unsure Aiden looked to the door, Stiles followed his gaze. There were Lydia and Jackson and they seemed to argue loudly.  
"You’re not serious! That ... just because both continue their stupid drama right now!"  
Abruptly Stiles solved completely from Tom and gesturing wildly before Aiden's face.  
"Why do I have been in between the line, hmmm? Is that not your job? Why do not you call Derek or Peter? Finally Derek is the Al ..."  
"Please Stiles, Lyd want you to bring her home." Aiden interrupted him.  
Sighing, Stiles turned back to Tom.  
"My best friend nee..."  
"Sch it’s ok."  
Tom gently put his finger on lips Stiles.  
"It is important to be there for friends and maybe it's better that way, otherwise everything would be gone too fast." He smiled gently.  
"I'm here all next week, just call me."  
Tom handed him a slip of paper in his hand and then he kissed Stiles gently on the cheek.  
"By Sexy."  
"By., I'll call you."

When he arrived with Aiden at the door he gave both Lydia as well as Jackson deadly looks.  
"I want to hear not a singel word from you! From! None!" He growled angry.  
"Stiles I ..."  
"Not a word!" Stiles interrupted Lydia harshly.


	6. 6. Someone cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack time.   
> The girls were allowed to choose a movie.  
> Stiles is tired and gets a beer.  
> At the end it's not bad to sit next to Jackson.

The whole pack met at Derek, movie night.   
As Stiles came most places were already occupied. The choice was next to Peter on the uncomfortable designer couch or next to Jackson on the cozy two-seater. After the party at Greensberg, the decision was not difficult.  
"Hey Isaac, have you done the popcorn yet?" Peter wanted to know  
"Yeah Sir."  
Laughing the curly head came out of the kitchen and sat down next to the oldest Hale.  
"Super." Stiles mumbled and looked again around the room  
Maybe Cora would sit next to Jackson, but she was already halfway acrosse her brother and didn’t seem to move an inch. The others had made themselves comfortable with Derek, Cora and plenty of pillows on the pull out couch.   
That wouldn’t be so bad if such a movie night does not always degenerated into a big cuddle party.  
Basically Stiles had no problem with that. The definitely biggest cuddlemonster were Aiden, Ethan and Danny. He prefers pushed between the two couples and enjoyed their closeness. Even cuddeling with Peter was ok, mostly he just let his arm loosely around the other's shoulder.  
Only with Jackson he had problems, Stiles did not know what it was. Since Jackson had come back from London, a lot had changed. Apparently he had closed a kind of peace with his adoptive parents and his past. He acquiesced without offending in the pack, he came to every meeting, he put much emphasis on physical contact, he laughed a lot more and he seemed to be really careful that always everything went well. Only when it came to cuddle with Stiles he kept his distance and seemed quite tense.

"Now sit down so we can finally begin." urged Danny him.  
As Stiles sat next to the blond wolf, Jackson offered him a beer without a word. So the evening could really be more bearable. Someone insulated the light and the film began.  
The girls had picked out some romantic comedy, he didn’t give the movie a lot of attention.  
All day he had helped his dad to clean up the garage and Stiles felt that he was more tired as he first thought.  
Suddenly he felt fingers wich began to scratch hesitant his neck. With eyes closed, Stiles grumbled deep, a sign that he felt comfortable.  
When Derek heard it the first time he had laughed and called Stiles a little kitten. And exactly that he did now, briefly Stiles stretched himself before he snuggled close to Jackson and purred. It didn’t matter that it was Jackson, he belonged to the pack like any other and it gave them all a sense of connectedness, of security when they were so close. His hand rested lightly on Jackson's knees and drew invisible patterns.

"That I’ve always missed." Jackson murmured softly.  
His fingers pulled Stiles gently closer to him so that his head took on his shoulder.

He must have fallen asleep and now he was slowly returning to reality. Still he felt the fingers wich scratch him gently, but he was no longer leaning against Jackson at least not as in the beginning. In his back Stiles felt something warm that rose and fell regularly, his nose pressed against something really soft that smelled very good and it let him again softly humming.  
From a distance he heard Derek laugh and he muttered something about that the little kitten feels really comfortable.

"Shall we really don’t put him over?"  
That must have been Peter.  
"No, then he wakes up." Jackson replied softly.  
"But isn’t it uncomfortable?"  
Cora, that must have been Cora.  
"It'll be all right."  
Suddenly his legs were gently lifted and a hand pushed under his back. Then he lost contact with his heat source and Stiles muttered dissatisfied.  
"Just a moment little kitten and then you can cuddle again." Derek said amused.  
It took only a few moments and he was re-stored, and almost instantly he felt something warm in his back. Then another blanket was spread over him.  
"Go back to sleep, I'll stay with you."  
Jackson's voice was just a touch. A touch that made him drift deeper into his sleep again.

"God the two are so cute."

"If you didn’t know better you could think he is an angel."

"Only when he's asleep."

"I just hope he sees it soon."

"Yes, sometimes he walked like blinded through his life."

"It has become ridiculous."

"Let both alone and go to bed."

"But look at them for once."

"And how they grin totally blissful."

"Go now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually begging for comments, I know that sometimes it is hard to write something appropriate.  
> But since English is not my native language, I would like to know from you if the translation is ok.


	7. 7. Somone is jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom surprised Stiles after school.  
> A first date.  
> An unexpected interruption.

The training had just ended and they went together to the school parking lot. There was no training at the old Hale house, his father was still working and Stiles was pleased to be able to play some video games. But when he came to his car there stood Tom.  
Immediately, a wide smirk was on his face and he felt his steps were lighter and faster.

"Hey." Tom greeted him from a distance and Stiles could only grin wider.  
"See you tomorrow.", He said his goodbye to his friends.  
" Don’t do anything stupid." Laughed Isaac.  
"Call me later, I want to hear every detail." Scott briefly faltered.  
"Ok, not every detail, not more than kissing."  
"You're so boring Mc Call." Laughed Danny.

As Stiles finally reached the dark-haired moved at him and kissed his cheek gently.  
"Hey Sexy I've missed you."  
"It's only two days ago." Stiles laughed softly.  
"Two days too much." Grinned Tom.  
"What do you say if we go for a coffee and get to know us a little better?"  
"Over coffee? Were we almost not a step further?"  
"Honestly Stiles? I was pretty drunk that night. I'm usually not the type wich searches for quick sex. "Tom said, somewhat embarrassed.  
"Ok then it is a coffee and tomorrow we'll see." Stiles nods.

It was a really nice afternoon. At first it was a little strange, but soon they found a topic which they were both enthusiastic about. Although Stiles does not like to admit, Greenberg had done a good job. With every minute that passed he liked Tom more and more.  
Not only that, he was an attentive listener, he asked the right questions, he laughed in the right places and God he got cute dimples when he laughed. Stiles wanted to see him always laugh.  
They talked about universities, what Stiles wanted to study and what Tom wanted to do after graduating.   
They talked about their families, Tom had two siblings and Stiles about that he sometimes wish he had some.   
They talked about movies they saw and books they had read.   
They talked about sports and Stiles was fascinated how much Tom was enthuse for hockey.  
Yes, it was a really nice afternoon and as Tom gently ran his fingers over his hand back, Stiles felt his skin crawled.  
It was unlike anything he had imagined with Lydia. It was better, it was real. Stiles dropped into a light, floating feeling wich spread through his body. A look at Tom's face made him hope that he felt the same.

Suddenly, a chair was pulled away from her table and Jackson sat down with them. At that moment, tipped the whole atmosphere. Stiles couldn’t even say that Jackson was rude. Quite the contrary, he was extremely friendly towards Tom. They talked about Europe, which countries they had visited, which cities had they like best and Jackson made sure that Stiles didn’t feel completely excluded.  
It was as if an invisible wall between Tom and Stiles was raised and he couldn’t do anything to break it down.  
After a while Tom went to the bathroom.

"What's that?" Hissed Stiles and saw the wolf angrily.  
"What is what? We chat a little. "Jackson shrugged.  
"You know exactly what I mean. Why are you here? "  
"Stiles you hardly know him and we need to make sure he doesn’t hurt you." Said Jackson.  
"We?"  
Slowly, the anger rose in Stiles. Why everyone thought he was just a silly little human who couldn’t defend himselves. Did they have to destroy everything? Did they have to get involved in all this?  
"Well the pack. We don’t want you to get hurt, not after everything that's happened. "  
"This hasn’t bother you previously." Snorted Stiles.  
He wanted to get something alone for himself. Something that did not concern the pack.  
"But now we are grown close together and I ... we just don’t want anyone hurt you."  
"Jackson that’s really nice, but I want you to go. Tom is a great guy, someone wich is only interested in me and I don’t want that anybody break it. Got it? "  
For a moment Jackson looked at him. He looked like a puppy who had been kicked.  
"I understand Stiles. Have fun and good luck. "  
Really Stiles was relieved when Jackson got up and left.  
Relieved, but there was a thick lump in the back of his throat wich he couldn’t wash down with the whole coffee in the world.

When Tom came back all felt wrong. The laughter didn’t reach Tom's eyes, and he also didn’t seem to talk so freely. Pretty soon they were silent and every minute that passed was embarrassing.  
"You're a great kid Stiles." Tom said suddenly, looking at him wistfully.  
"Kid?"  
"I am six years older than you Stiles."  
"But that hasn’t bother us bevore." Stiles said indignantly.  
"No it hasn’t. But I think you would do better with someone at your age. "  
"And where do I find this one? Certainly not here in Beacon Hills, here I'm just a clumsy nerd everyone laughed at. I'm just not in the social dregs because my best friend just happens to be the captain of the Lacrossteams. With me, no one wants to go on a date because my Dad is the sheriff or because they are afraid of my friends. So where am I supposed to find someone wich is going on a date with me and isn’t interested in all that crab?” He wanted to know outraged.

"I'm sure you can find someone very quickly. You're smart, you're funny, you can tell crazy stories, you look stunningly good. I'm sure I'm not the only one who has noticed this, maybe the right person just needs more time. Sometimes it's hard to find the courage to talk to the person that makes your heart beat faster. It doesn’t matter how confident and strong you are otherwise. When it comes to love, the strongest are weak and helpless. "Tom said softly.

"Why can’t you be that person?" Stiles wanted to know again.  
"If you're at university and still have not found the onw wich turn your world upside down, I am the first who is at your door." Tom suggested.  
"On the first day at university. Promise? "  
"I promise." Tom beamed at him again with his wonderful smile.


	8. 8. Someone saves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles's car breaks down.  
> Someone comes to save him.  
> And a realization.

"Come on Allison pick up your phone." Stiles mumbled to himself.  
The moon was full and the wolves were in the woods, Lydia and Danny were together at the cinema. Stiles had used the evening off to make a bulk purchase, for this he was driven to the nearest large city. On the way back his baby had stopped suddenly. In the middle of the road, a few minutes before the sun had quite set. It was cold, he wore only a thin T-shirt and there was not one car in sight.

Of course, he had tried to reach his dad, but he was on a crime scene and Rachel couldn’t reach him via radio.  
As a last resort only remained Allison, but she didn’t respond. Stiles finished the call and saw that his battery was also almost empty.   
Super! At least he had enough to eat and drink.  
He sat back in the car and settled in for a long night.

The ringing of his cell phone woke him.  
"Hmm, yes," he murmured sleepily.  
"Hey Stiles you called me." Said Allison.  
"Thank God, I couldn’t reached the others, my car has stopped."  
"That's nothing new." Laughed Allison.  
"Hey, nothing against my baby." Protested Stiles.  
"No, your baby is great. "  
You could still hear that she grinned.  
"Where are you?"  
"On the northern highway about 30 km from Beacon Hills away." He explained.  
"Ok. I can’t get you, my car is still in the workshop and dad is still on his way. But I'll send someone to you. Should I also call the emergency services for you? "  
"Yes that would be good. I freeze myself to death here and ... God I know what Derek will say to that " Groaned Stiles.  
"Don’t worry you will soon be back in your warm soft bed and I'm sure Derek will only grumble a bit, but be happy that nothing happened to you."  
"Ok."  
"I'll take care of everything now, ok?" She asked again.  
"Yes. Thank you Allison." He said calmed.  
"I can’t let die the best friend of my boyfriend in the wilderness." She laughed again softly before she hung up.

It took almost half an hour then Stiles saw in the distance headlights. He hoped fervently that it was someone who wanted to him. Meanwhile, a fine goose bumps had spread all over his body and he felt a little numb.   
What he expected? It was the end of November and it was more than reckless go out of the house with only a T-shirt.  
When the car was only a few hundred meters away from him, he recognized Jackson's Porsche. Firstly, Stiles was really relieved, but how could he get all his shopping in the car?  
Before Jackson reached him he got out and rubbed his bare forearms to warm them up a bit. The Porsche stopped directly in front of him.  
When Jackson got out, Stiles wondered whether it was the cold what let him thought that Jackson is the best looked from all the wolves. Of course, all had had a perfect body Scott this almost irresistible puppy dog eyes, Isaac hair looked so soft you want to buried your fingers in it, with Ethan it was his smile and Aiden his appraising glance, Derek had fascinating eyes and Peter ... the man could fuck you brain with his words.  
But Jackson? Jackson was a combination of all of this.  
His hair looked soft. His green eyes were sometimes really mesmerizing and his gaze could change in a split second from hard to soft that it took your breath away, His lips looked like they were made for kissing and when he smiled … when he smiled you could get soft knees.  
Surely it was because of the cold.  
What else could it be?  
Jackson looked particularly good this evening. The jeans sat perfectly the gray Hennley emphasized his upper body and he had this ridiculous red and white Letterman jacket. But it was not just that it was a full moon and you could see it on him. The wild, the animal.

"Did you forget to refuel?" He asked with a grin.  
Stiles shook his head. He was afraid if he opened his mouth his teeth would uncontrollaby rattle.  
"God why did you only wear a t-shirt? You have to freeze to death. "  
The worried tone in his voice sent another wave of goose bumps over Stiles body.  
He quickly removed his jacket and placed it over Stiles shoulders.  
"What are you doing?" Jackson murmured softly while he ran his hands over Stiles arms.  
"Where were you anyway?"  
"Shopping." Stiles brought accident free over his lips.  
Short threw Jackson a look at the Jeep.  
"Bulk buying. Hmm I do not know if we get it all in my car." He doubted.  
"It’s ok." Muttered Stiles.  
Closely he wrapped the warm jacket around his trembling body.  
"You sit in my car. I'll take care of everything. "  
Gently Jackson steered him to the Porsche and pushed him into the passenger seat. His muscular body leaned over Stiles as he turned up the heating.  
"Soon it will be warm again." He said softly.  
"Hmm." Muttered Stiles.  
Warm air rose up his legs, he wanted to close his eyes only for a moment.

"Stiles?"  
Gently, he was shaken by the shoulder.  
"Stiles you need to wake up."  
"Hmm, five more minutes Dad." He muttered, half asleep.  
"Stiles, seriously you need to wake up." The voice said, amused.  
Stiles blinked overslept and looked confused around. In the dim glow of the interior lights he saw that the back seat was packed with his purchases. Besides the front passenger door was Jackson, the top buttons of his Hennleys were unbuttoned, the long sleeves pushed up to the elbows and he grinned at Stiles with this condescending smile.  
"Had a good sleep princess?"  
"Fuck you." Growled Stiles.  
For a moment it looked as if Jackson was blushing.  
"The tow truck is here. The guy said it could be something on the engine he looked at it in the workshop. I need the papers so he can tow it.” Said the blonde.  
"In the glove compartment." Grumbled Stiles.  
"Ok. I'll take care of everything and then I'll drive you home. "

In the headlights of the car Stiles could see how Jackson was talking with a man. He gave him the papers which he had previously taken out of the Jeep and the man wrote down a lot. Then Jackson pulled his wallet out of his jeans and gave the man some bills. The man nodded, apparently satisfied and began to hang the Jeep to his truck.

Jackson came back and climbed to Stiles in the Porsche.  
"Your car is brought to Larson." He said as he strapped himself.  
"I can not afford it." Groaned Stiles.  
"It was the only workshop that still is towing at this time. Maybe your Dad can help you out a bit.”  
"Jackson not all swimming in money like your parents." Grumbled Stiles and wondered how he could raise the money.  
"They don’t swim in money."  
"You live in a mansion and you're driving a Porsche." Stiles laughed bitterly.  
"Must I apologize that my parents are successful? Believe me sometimes I've really wished they would work less and have more time for for me. It would have made a lot easier. "  
Jackson's view was not angry, rather sad.  
"Believe me I know how it is when you are most of the time alone. Only as Sheriff you don’t earns so much. "  
"Is probably that."  
Slowly Jackson put the car back and turned.  
"I'll take you home, your Dad has been worried. I phoned him and told him everything. "  
"God."  
Horrified Stiles shook his head.  
"What?"  
"I feel like a helpless little girl that had to be rescued." He groaned.  
"See it this way, you have been rescued from the prettiest prince in town. You’re a very lucky princess." Jackson gave him a bright smile.


	9. 9. Someone finds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets drunk.  
> He has caught his dad in flagrante, and is more than a little shocked.  
> Someone gets him out of the bar and offers a bed.

"One more." Slurred style.  
"Don’t you think it's enough?", The barman asked.  
"One more." Repeated Stiles.  
"You know that I’m not allowed to give you anything." Said the bartender as he made the glass full again.  
"That didn’t bother you the first time and now it also shouldn’t bother you." Grumbled Stiles.  
"A very intelligent." Laughed the bartender.  
However.

There was no real argument.  
Well actually nevertheless.  
Or?  
He was simply surprised by the facts.  
Yes exactly.  
Surprised!  
It wasn’t that he didn’t begrudged his dad his luck. God, how long was his mother dead now? Almost eight years, it was only natural that he looks for someone new.   
His dad should be happy and he didn’t care who it was. In a few months he would go to university and then his dad would be alone. The whole time he had been thinking about it, he was afraid to let his father alone. Not because he believed he wouldn’t survived without him - maybe a little. But they were the only ones who was left of her family and now he goes too.   
Yes, there were long weekends and semester breaks, but that was not the same.  
Seen it that way Stiles was really glad that his dad had found someone.  
Actually, he should have noticed it before. Since a few weeks he was no longer wearing his wedding ring and he often came home late from work. Once he had Derek asked if there much work at the moment, but he had only shaken his head.  
At first he had hoped that Melissa and his dad would come closer. Then Scott and he would have been real brothers, that would be cool. But then came Scott's dad back and his parents were back together. For Scott, it wasn’t an easy time, but now he was very happy about it.

They wanted to go bowling. One by one had canceled and Stiles decided to spend the evening rather with his dad on the couch.  
When he came home he found his dad on the couch, just not alone.  
Stiles still shuddered at the sight. Peter Hale sat half on the lap of his dad and the two swallowed each other.  
Of all the possible people it was Peter Hale his father had picked out!  
God forbid he had no problem that it was a man. It would be really ridiculous, especially when you took into account how much gay porn Stiles saved on his laptop.  
It was not the age difference. If his dad had a fling with Derek it wouldn’t freaking him out so much.  
It was something that Stiles had supplanted all the time. Something deep in his heart he didn’t want to admit it.  
Peter Hale resembled him of his mother.  
Crazy?  
Yes, but true!  
His mother wasn’t a psychopath who people killed, certainly not.  
She was a very warm-hearted woman, she loved art, she loved music, she loved books, she was curious about anything new, she loved her family above all else and would have done anything for him and his dad. Maybe even killed if it had been necessary. Stiles could just remember his mom had always made him do his best. She often turned tricks on him, some were not nice. But in the end she always took him in her arms and whispered to him that she hadn’t doubted for a moment on him.  
And Peter Hale.  
Peter Hale was like her.  
Damn Peter Hale did the same.  
Maybe not quite like his mom, but he brought Stiles to give always his best.

It was crazy!  
It was insane!  
It was impossible!

And yet he could understand why the two men came together.  
Both had lost by a tragic fate, the love of their life.  
Both would give everything to get that love back in return.  
That linked, it linked more than anything else.  
Stiles was not sure if his dad even become a little crazy. Not like Peter, obviously.  
His way had been the alcohol.  
Now they had both caught. His Dad no longer drank and Peter bloomed right in the new pack.

So why not?  
Why could these two fated men find a new love in ech other?  
It was the stuff of great romantic movies have been made.  
So why not?

It was just the shock.  
That's why he was so freaked out.  
That's why he had yelled at his dad and Peter.  
That's why he had run away.  
That's why he drank now.

With a deep gulp he emptied his glass and gave the bartender to understand that he wanted another.

"Well trouble?"  
A man aged by his dad had sat down beside him.  
"Everything can swim." Muttered styles.  
"It's always like that." Laughed the man  
"Jap. And tomorrow the world is pink red again. "  
"Are you sure?"  
The man had his arm around Stiles shoulder and slips close at him.  
"Maybe I can distracted you a little."  
Stiles laughed bitter.  
"I barely faith."  
"It would be worth a try."  
The man's breath was heavy alcohol and Stiles had to control not to throw up on the counter.  
"You could earn a little pocket money."  
"AWAY!"  
Both the man as well Stiles turned around. Behind them stood Jackson, you could tell that someone had torn him from sleep.  
Stealthily Stiles looked at the clock, it was now to four clock and in a few hours, he should be in school.  
“What do you want boy? The two of us just have some fun." The man grinned evilly.  
"The fun's over now."  
Rudely Jackson grabbed Stiles arm and pulled him close.  
"Do you know how worried your dad and Peter are?" The blond hissed applied.  
"They lie surely in bed and fuck."  
Jackson pressed his jaws hard together.  
"Do you know how much I would like to punch you right now?"  
"Why not? Do you think I’m still afraid of you?" Slurred Stiles.  
"No, but you're too drunk. Also, your dad would locked me away. "  
Awkward Jackson fumbled from his jacket a couple of bills and threw them on the counter.  
"Is that enough?" He wanted to know from the bartender.  
Wich only nodded.  
"We go home now."  
"I can’t go home." Protested Stiles.  
"We're going to my place you can sleep and tomorrow you apologize to your dad, and Peter."  
"Can I sleep in your bed? This is surely sooooo big. "  
Stiles stretched out both arms and would thereby almost fell down if Jackson hadn’t held him.  
"Sure, you may sleep in my bed." Jackson chuckled.


	10. 10. Someone says I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson sings a song.  
> Stiles now understand a lot better.

The whole pack was together, an evening together to have fun. Stiles had get used to it that his dad was more and more a part of the pack. Together with Peter they had a long conversation and now everything was fine between them. Sometimes he called Peter papa or dady, the wolf growled then but Stiles had seen his smile.  
A few weeks ago Derek had met a very nice and quiet werewolf and datete her now. It was surprising and nice to see how balanced the Alpha was at once.  
Even Isaac had a girlfriend now, she reacted so not on his cute puppy dog eyes. It was really fun to see how he sometimes rode himselve deeper into the shit with every word which he spoke against her.  
Cora was back in New York, she missed her friends and the pack in which she had lived with Derek.  
The only singles in the pack were Jackson and Stiles. But that didn’t bother Stiles - not really.  
This fact he owed that Jackson and he had become good friends. More and more time they spent together and he realized that he had more in common with Jackson as he always believed.

So it was quite normal that Stiles sat next to Jackson and watched as Scott, Danny and Isaac sang a song in the karaoke bar.  
Everyone applauded and laughed when the three were done.  
"And who you want now?" Asked Lydia.  
Surprisingly, Jackson stood up, he refused to sing the whole evening.  
Unsure he looked to his friends when he got behind the mic.

"I have heard this song for the first time in England and had immediately think of a very special person. In London many things have become clear for me. For example, you can love a person without even knowing. That you this person perhaps even hurts because you don’t know what the feelings mean wich you feels when you see or talks to her. And when the feelings become clear you realize that everything is worse. Because ... because you treated that person so badly that you can not hope that this person returns your feelings. But I finally want to say how I feel and I try it with this song. "

Derek had slipped to Stiles and put an arm around his shoulder.  
"You should listen carefully now." Said the Alpha.  
"Has Jackson such a special voice?" Questioning Stiles raised an eyebrow.  
"It's not about how well he sings, rather what. And I bet if you will listen carefully you find out for whom he sings. "  
"For that I must not listen, for Lydia, of course. "  
Short Stiles gave his best friend a sideways glance. Closely she had snuggled against Aiden, she obviously enjoyed how he kissed gently her neck, but her whole attention was on Jackson. A knowing, almost encouraging smile played on her lips.  
"Quite sure not Lydia." Laughed Derek.  
"Then Allison."  
"Certainly not Allison."  
Stiles shrugged. Who else Jackson should dedicate a song? Danny? Had Jackson hurt him in any way?  
A glimpse of Danny showed a similar picture like Lydia.  
"Just listen Stiles."  
Before he could say anything the music started.

 

When the rain is blowing in your face  
and the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
to make you feel my love

 

Stiles heard the first lines of the song and was immediately close to tears. It was one of the favorite songs of his mom and she had often sung it to him. She had always said that one day someone would come who could sing this song for him because he or she feels every word.  
Unsure he looked to his dad. Peter had snuggled into his arm, swaying softly to the piano music. The glance from his dad was with an expression on Stiles he really could not interpret. When Peter realized that he didn’t see to Jackson, he turned also to Stiles. A quick wink, a quick nod, a warm smile, and then he kissed his new boyfriend.

"Are you listening Stiles?" Derek asked softly.  
"Yes, it's the song that my Mom loved so much." He croaked.  
He really fought back tears, this song sparked so many emotions inside him.  
"Look at the stage Stiles, look to Jackson."

 

I’d go hungry, I’d go black and blue  
I’d go crawling down the avenue  
No, there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do  
to make you feel my love

 

The look from Jackson was only directed at Stiles. There was no doubt, he looked at Stiles.  
While he sang, he smiled.  
He smiled and sang as if he mean every word that left his mouth.  
That couldn’t be.  
Not Jackson!  
Not this song!  
Not so!  
Not ...!

His whole body began to shake, he could hardly breathe.  
Get out!  
He had to get out!  
He had to … !  
Panicked, he broke away from Derek and stumbled toward the exit.  
This was all too much.  
That was just too much!


	11. 1. Someone thinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson thinks about what the last few weeks has happened.  
> What he wants.  
> What he expects.

Desperate, he paced through the big house. His parents weren’t here, they met up with friends at the country club. His mother had asked him ten times if it was okay that they were going.  
Yes it was ok what could they do?  
He had his heart revealed and the person he wanted to give it ran away.

All his friends had tried to calm him down. They had told him he shouldn’t get the wrong idea,. That he don’t be upset. That Stiles had to process it all.  
Lydia and Danny wanted to stay with him. As a distraction and perhaps to develop a new tactic.  
But what should he do?  
Since he returned from London, he took care of Stiles. He made him small gifts, he fed him, he had seen him in those tight pants and hadn’t attacked him - not once, he listened to him, he told Stiles things of himself that no one knew, he had saved him more than once.  
But everything Stiles saw in him was a friend.  
Of course, how could he see something else?  
For years he had bullied him, had made fun of his crush, was to blame that the sheriff had nearly lost his job. No matter what Stiles had said, he did the opposite and thus brought them all into danger.  
When he was for the first time in his wolf form he knew it.   
The love from Lydia had saved him.   
But when he saw Stiles after, he knew it.  
Stiles was his mate.  
Stiles was the person he wanted to spend his life

That was the real reason why he had gone to London. From that moment his wolf could think of nothing else.  
To nothing more than to smell Stiles, to touch, to taste.  
He wanted to throw to Stiles's feet and ask for forgiveness.  
He wanted that Stiles took him in his arms and kissed him.  
He wanted that Stiles loved him.  
Yes, damn, he wanted that Stiles fucked him until he could do nothing more than to howl.  
He didn’t want possess Stiles.  
He wanted that everyone saw that he belonged to Stiles and to nobody else.

Probably it was all a werewolf thing.  
Derek had explained to him that these feelings were normal when you had found the right partner.  
Peter had explained to him that in Stiles slumbered much more, more than they could see now and that even he sometimes felt to submit to Stiles.  
Ethan had said that it was no shame to feel this way, that if you stand to these feelings proved true strength.  
Aiden had said that you not lose your personality just because you love.  
Danny took him in his arms and whispered only one word - finally.  
Lydia giggled like a little girl and said they would be so cute together. But then her eyes darkened and she said in a frighteningly serious tone, that she would break every bone in his body if he hurt Stiles.  
Scott was shocked, then he slapped him hard on the shoulder and said Stiles would be a good guy.  
Allison congratulated him to have finally found his anchor.  
Isaac smiled mildly. A long time he said nothing, and then he quietly said that there would be always a way out of every dark to the light. He shouldn’t forget that each had its very own dark, some would just hide it pretty darn good.  
Cora sulked for a few days. Apparently he was not the only one who had his eye on Stiles.  
The sheriff took him one night to the side. He spoke of responsibility and trust. That sometimes Stiles was really tiring, but in his heart he was a really good boy. He would never allow anyone to hurt his son and that he damn well should do everything to make Stiles happy.

He had tryed so hard, really.  
And he'd have to control himself so much.  
This one evening where Stiles had snuggled up to him as if he were an oversized stuffed animal was pure hell for him. His wolf wanted only one thing. Finally to touch his mate finally properly, to smell and taste him properly. To show his mate all his love and affection.  
But Jackson couldn’t.  
Every day was like a run on a narrow wire rope, he never knew when he would fall.  
Especially not how deep.  
It was sometimes ridiculous how blind Stiles was.  
How he understood all these advances wrong.  
The karaoke night was his last chance, he wanted to tell Stiles that night, no matter how it would turn out.

Now he knew how Stiles responded. He had run away and let himself denying for days.  
It was pure hell for Jackson.  
How he wished to return to the point where they were just friends again.

It rang at the door, sure the pizza guy.  
Only in a few sweatpants Jackson opened the door and Stiles stood before him.

"Just to clarify. You've been a long time in love with me and all the shit you've pulled off was just because you were not aware of your feelings. And then, as it was clear you didn’t dare to say anything. "Stiles began without a greeting.  
Jackson nodded silently.  
"You were talking with each other except with me because you fear I had ... I would laugh at you. Everything what you were doing in the last few months for me, was wooing, a kind of mating dance. You wanted to show me what a great wolf you are. "  
Jackson nodded again.  
Stiles pushed him with his fingers back into the house and closed the door behind him.  
"You started a fight with Lydia just that Tom couldn’t kiss me. You were jealous. But you saw me rather suffer than to tell me what you feel. "  
This time Jackson sighed heavily and nodded.  
"Jackson Whittemore you're the biggest asshole I know, I wish I'd never see you again!" Stiles hissed evil.  
"The problem is. You're the biggest idiot here and somehow I have a weakness for ridiculously good-looking idiots. "  
Stunned Jackson stared at him.  
What?  
"Come here you stupid wolf."  
Gently Stiles laid his hands on Jacksons cheeks and pulled him over.  
"Come here so I can kiss you. My stupid wolf."


	12. Someone fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small epilogue  
> Have fun ;)

"You know that you have done a mistake." Cora said, almost indifferently.  
"We would have better tape up your mouth?" Laughed one of the hunters scornfully.  
"No, it's quite enjoyable if Stiles is sometimes calm."  
Her grin let Stiles twist his eyes.  
"We have your Emissary and we have the second highest wolf from the pack, I think that's enough motivation that the Alpha appears." Said the other hunters.  
"Tztztz. Guys you haven’t really made your homework. First, Stiles is the second in rank." Cora began.  
"Even better." The third hunter rubbed his hands.  
"Second, my brother is at the moment in New York and won’t come back because of such ridiculous incident."  
"Ridiculous incident.", The first hunter echoed blankly.  
"And thirdly, what is most important. Have you ever seen an animal mother react when someone threatened her children or her family? "  
All three hunter nodded.  
"That guy you have just so cute tied to a chair and incapacitated with what I know which drug is father of three really quite sweet new born werewolf babies."  
"We are not afraid of a woman who act like a fury." Grinned the third hunter.  
"Hmm." Cora muttered bored.  
"What?", The second hunter wanted to know.  
"You are just such amateurs, it certainly would have been fun to watch you any longer."  
"We are not fucking amateurs and we also have no fear of a mangy female wolf.", The third hunter hissed menacingly.  
"Mangy female wolf? Do you know what that means? "   
Cora slowly seemed really bored.  
"It's not mangy female wolf wich shows up right here. More likely a very, very bad, really pissed off male wolf. And it will be a pleasure to watch him how he lacerated you one after another." She grinned calmly.

Before one of the hunters could answer the door flew off its hinges and a giant wolf stood in the middle of the room.  
It took only a few moments and all three hunters were seriously injured on the ground.  
Calmly Cora freed herselfe from her shackles and then also solved Stiles.  
"Why can’t you do that ten minutes earlier?" Groaned Stiles.  
"And miss this show? Honestly, I love how Jackson throwing himselfe in front of everything that could destroy in the remotest one of your hair." She laughed.  
"Is everything ok with you babe?"  
Jackson was back in his human form and worried groped Stiles after wounds.  
"I'm fine, babe. Really. "  
To confirm Stiles gave his husband a deep kiss.  
"Moreover."  
Cora cleared his throat.  
"Moreover, a naked Jackson is really a feast for the eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if you want a sequel


End file.
